Sheraya Byrne
Sheraya Byrne (née Olencu) was a Kashkuri native who worked as an intrepter for the Coalition of Ordered Governments at the Anvil Gate garrison in Anvegad, Kashkur. She was married to Gear soldier Samuel Byrne, and had a daughter with him named Samantha Byrne. Biography Working for the COG In the 62nd year of the Pendulum Wars, Sheraya was serving as an interpreter for the COG garrison in her hometown of Anvegad. She began dating Sgt.Samuel Byrne, a Gear soldier stationed at the fort, and became pregnant.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 172 When a bakery delivery truck arrived at the fort one day, Sheraya went to talk with the driver, and learned that the bakery was low on flour, and had only delivered half of the food they were supposed to. The driver told her that they could have the rest to the fort by the next day, but Sheraya still berated the driver for the mess up. When she saw Lt.Victor Hoffman walking by, she told him about the situation, and he told her not to worry about it, but to feel free to scare the driver some more. As he walked away, Sheraya returned to yelling at the driver.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 168-169 Siege of Anvil Gate Falling Under Siege After the Union of Independent Republics invaded Kashkur and began laying siege to Anvil Gate, Sheraya and Samuel got married by one of the town's Alderman. As she was leaving the council building one day, she saw Hoffman walking through the street and joined him, and asked if there was anything he needed her to do. Hoffman asked if Samuel had married her like he had told him to, and Sheraya told him he had. Hoffman was glad, and told her that he was giving her special permission to stay in the garrison if she wanted to during the siege. Sheraya was thankful for that, and told Hoffman he was a considerate man, and asked if he was doing this because he missed his own wife. Hoffman said that he just didn't like anyone putting anything off while there was a war going on. She told him that there was an always a war going on, but he said it was on their doorstep now, and he wanted to keep her safe.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 240-241 Helping Hoffman After a rocket attack on the fort, Sheraya helped Pvt.Reaves give first aid treatment to Hoffman, who had hit his head badly in the attack. He kept trying to get up and leave, since the forts commander, Captain Ranald Sander, had been killed in the attack and Hoffman needed to direct the cleanup and response. Sheraya and Reaves pushed him back down onto the medical table, and Sheraya told him he couldn't leave until they had finished. He told her he had a job to do, but she told him it could wait until he was finished being treated, because with a head wound like his he might collapse and die later. Hoffman let them finish, and when they were done, he asked Sheraya to gather the Alderman so he could speak to them about measures that needed to be taken, and that he was assigning her Pvt.Wakelin as a bodyguard in case of an attack. Sheraya thanked him, but was embarrassed by his concern, and asked that if she wasn't safe in her own hometown, she wouldn’t be safe anywhere. He told her it was just a precaution, and that she would be safe from the other citizens, but they never knew when another Indie attack might happen.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 267-272 Several weeks into the siege, Sheraya ate with the garrison in their mess hall, and was not subject to rationing like the rest of the civilians due to her being pregnant and married to a Gear.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 379-380 Leaving Anvil Gate Several days later, Hoffman made a deal to allow the civilians to leave Anvegad in exchange for surrendering the fort. However, he was really planning a trap to ambush the Indies when they came into the fort, and wanted the civilians out of harm’s way. Sheraya was to drive a truck away from the fort and lead the convoy to New Temperance, and she said goodbye to Samuel at the forts gates. He helped her into the driver’s seat and they held onto to each other’s hand as long as they could, and Sheraya told him to come and find them when he was done, and that they would be waiting for him.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 417-418 Sadly, Samuel was killed during the fighting at Anvil Gate.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 422 Raising Samantha Sheraya eventually gave birth to a daughter, who she named Samantha in memory of Samuel. She told Sam stories about her dad and the Siege of Anvil Gate, describing to her how the city had burned during the parts of the siege.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 317 Personality and Traits Sheraya was a smart young woman who was able to fluently speak both her native language and Tyran, which helped her get a job with the COG garrison. References Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:COG Category:Females Category:Kashkuri